


Music, Madness, And Zombies

by notEriX



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Apocalypse, Gen, M/M, PUH-lease I can make this Andley if I want to, Violence, Zombies, jeebus is it always this hard to tag shit?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notEriX/pseuds/notEriX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BVB was playing a show in Boston when the outbreak occurred. Andy got away, but doesn't know if his bandmates are even alive. Injured, alone, and with supplies running low, Andy hides out in an abandoned tattoo parlor and keeps a tape recorder, on which he records an entry every day for four years.</p><p>[EDIT 6 JANUARY 2018: This story is abandoned.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because beta''ing is for squares!!
> 
> ...no, I just don't have a beta.

"Day one thousand, six hundred and seventy-three. The Infection has probably taken most of the world by now; I wouldn't be surprised if I were the last man on Earth. I think my leg is broken; I can't even stand anymore, the pain is so unbearable. I'm running low on food and supplies and can't go out raiding because, again, my leg is broken. I'll probably die here... To say in the least, the situation is dire." The blue-eyed man paused to take a breath. "I haven't seen another person since this shit started. The last time I heard someone besides myself speak was at that Warped Tour concert in Boston... Ash had handed me a bottle of water and was congratulating me on another great show. Then the Undead attacked Matt..." He let out a small sob at his mention of his best friend. "Ash yelled at me to run. That was the last time I saw or heard from any of them."

The man paused again as he heard something in the distance. "Breaking glass...?" he asked himself. He shifted his weight, causing sharp shots of pain to buzz up his injured leg. "Ah," he cried out softly. It donned on him then that he hadn't checked the upper floors, or barricaded the door to the stairs. "Shit," he whispered hoarsely before his stunning blue eyes drifted closed.  
_______________________________

Blade Quentin Parkhurst had checked the first floor of the building; it was well-blocked from Undead intruders. She saw an open window, but had to climb to get to it... As she hoisted herself up the side of the old tattoo parlor she sensed someone, or perhaps something inside. Breaking the window, Blade climbed in and looked around. There wasn't much, just a pile of plywood a hammer and a box of nails that sat in a corner. She barricaded the windows and the door to upper levels, drew her brightly-colored gun, and began to slowly descend the stairs.

She turned the corner and, in the twilight, saw the figure of a man lying on the floor. As she came closer, she saw that the man's leg was in a splint. Blade rolled the man over to check for a pulse and, seeing the angelic 26-year-old's face, nearly screamed in surprise and recognition. "A-Andy...?" she asked shakily. The Prophet was unconscious. She moved her fingers to his neck and, when she was satisfied with her idol's steady heartbeat, Blade laid down next to him and fell asleep.  
______________________________

Andy awoke to sunlight filtering through the cracks in the plywood over the windows. Looking around, he saw the back of a man tending the fire. He took in a shaky breath and asked hoarsely, "W-who are you...?" The man spun around. "You're awake!" he said happily. Wait... Andy knew that voice... The man stepped into the light. "A-Ashley?! What..." Andy was shell-shocked. He could have sworn that he heard Ashley's blood-curdling screams as he ran from the venue that July afternoon... Ashley crouched on the floor and wrapped his blue-eyed friend into a tight embrace, holding the other man close. Ashley buried his face in the crook of Andy's neck and sighed happily. "I'm so glad you're safe..." He whispered, sending chills down the taller man's spine. "...I've searched for so long, hoping that I would find you safe..." Ashley melted into his friend's arms.

Suddenly Andy felt an odd sensation on his neck, as if he were being bitten. "Ash, what-?" Andy pulled away from his friend, who let out a guttural, non-human moan. Looking at Ashley, Andy screamed. The man's skin was tanned as always, but had a sick, decaying look to it. His mouth bloody, brown eyes rolled back into his head, the thing-that-was-no-longer-Ashley grabbed Andy and sunk it's teeth into his arm. The blue-eyed man screamed again, which set it off. What used to be his best friend besides Matt began tearing it's razor-sharp teeth into Andy's flesh, ripping him to pieces and eating him alive as he screamed for help that wouldn't come...


	2. Part II (it's called that bc I'm uncreative)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically part two that I copied from my wattpad.

Previously:

     ...Andy felt an odd sensation on his neck, as if he were being bitten. "Ash, what-?" Andy pulled away from his friend, who let out a guttural, non-human moan. Looking at Ashley, Andy screamed. The man's skin was tanned as always, but had a sick, decaying look to it. His mouth bloody, brown eyes rolled back into his head, the thing-that-was-no-longer-Ashley grabbed Andy and sunk it's teeth into his arm. The blue-eyed man screamed again, which set it off. What used to be his best friend besides Matt began tearing it's razor-sharp teeth into Andy's flesh, ripping him to pieces and eating him alive as he screamed for help that wouldn't come...

Now:

_________________________________

     ...Andy opened his eyes and screamed. A voice was telling him to be quiet, that they'd be killed, but he continued to scream. A hand, not his own, clapped itself over his mouth, and a voice hissed into his ear, "Shut UP, you're going to attract the entire city of Infected!" The voice was feminine, but had an edge to it. Andy looked up. The woman before him couldn't have been older than 19, seven years younger than himself, but her eyes had a steely look to them that gave the impression that she had seen much more than a nineteen-year-old should have. "Who are you...?" he asked carefully.

     "My name's Blade. You don't need to know the rest of it." Blade sat next to Andy, who noticed her tattoos and piercings. On her left arm there was a heart pierced by a flaming dagger, around which there was a ribbon labeled 'F.W.'. On her left palm was an oddly-patterned circle with lines radiating from it that looked like lightning bolts. Her right shoulder looked to be engulfed in flames. The inside of her right calf sported a sheathed knife. She wore a bright red tank-top and black shorts. Printed on the back of the shirt was the same symbol as on her palm, with 'Lightning Toxicity' written under it, and black lace-up combat boots came up to just below her knees. Her left ear had eleven piercings: nine going up and down the cartilage, and two in the lobe; her right only had one. There were also two circlets in her left eyebrow, and two in her lower right lip.

     Andy, who had been staring at Blade and taking in her features, never felt her probing his injured leg, or breaking it, or setting the bone. He realized that she was talking, however, and listened. "-should heal now. You'll probably be up and walking again in a few weeks-" Andy cut her off. "I'm sorry, I was spacing out..." She face-palmed and muttered, "That explains why you didn't scream in pain when I broke your leg-" "You WHAT?!" Andy yelled, cutting her off again. Blade sighed. "Your leg. I broke it and reset the bone so that it would heal properly. You should be on your feet again in a few weeks," Andy closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He let out a breath and, remembering his nightmare, whispered Ashley's name. "What was that?" Blade asked.

     "I-I just," Andy began, before sighing in defeat as he couldn't find the words to defend himself. Blade smirked. "Did you say 'Ashley'?" "I-I, no! I..." Andy stuttered, his usually pale cheeks turning pinkish with blush. Blade laughed quietly. "What, do you love him or something?" Blade's expression turned serious when she noticed Andy's eyes closing and head bowing down. "I-I'm sorry," she half-whispered, "I didn't realize..." Blade, feeling like an asshole, sighed and plopped down onto the floor.

     Not two minutes passed before an inhuman moan sounded from outside. Andy's eyes went wide with fear as Blade jumped to her feet, pulling a handgun from an unseen holster. Whatever was outside began to scratch at and slam it's body against the plywood; soon boards were falling off the windows. Blade yelled and, without much thought, threw Andy over her shoulder and ran up the stairs. Tossing him onto the carpeted floor, she slammed the door shut. She pushed a heavy wardrobe in front of the door so that nothing could get in-or out. There was most likely a horde accumulated in the downstairs area now.

     "Andy..." Blade whispered, the blue-eyed man looking up at her.

     "...we're about to be overrun,"

_______________________________

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

I feel so evil~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry for the long wait, seriously. I had uploaded chapter two on my wattpad but apparently nowhere else. Please leave more of your lovely comments. I'll try to start updating this and my other stuff as well. I love you guys~


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, more uncreative titles. The third installment of MMZ, in which we introduce some new guys. (shit summary, I know)

Previously:

Not two minutes passed before an inhuman moan sounded from outside. Andy's eyes went wide with fear as Blade jumped to her feet, pulling a handgun from an unseen holster. Whatever was outside began to scratch at and slam it's body against the plywood; soon boards were falling off the windows. Blade yelled and, without much thought, threw Andy over her shoulder and ran up the stairs. Tossing him onto the carpeted floor, she slammed the door shut. She pushed a heavy wardrobe in front of the door so that nothing could get in-or out. There was most likely a horde accumulated in the downstairs area now.

"Andy..." Blade whispered, the blue-eyed man looking up at her.

"...we're about to be overrun,"

_________________________

The monsters were banging and scratching on the door now. Andy scooted into a corner and Blade tossed him a gun. "I assume you know how to use that?" She asked, her eyes trained on the battered wardrobe that shook with the force of the zombies on the other side of it. Andy nodded and flicked off the safety. The wardrobe shuddered a few more times and then stopped.

The growls of the undead beasts grew faint, then were cut off when guns began to fire in the room below. There was some shouting, and then a pair of boots stomped up the stairs. Andy trained his gun on the door as Blade pushed the wardrobe out of the way. More shouts sounded down below, and then there were more footsteps on the stairs. "Is anyone alive in there?" Someone asked from the other side of the door. "Helloooo?"

Andy exhaled slowly and pushed himself up the wall into a standing position. He called out hoarsely, "...Jake?" There was some scuffling and whispers, but then the same voice replied, "Andy?" Blade looked from the door to Andy and back, then stepped forward and carefully pulled it open to reveal three of the four remaining members of Black Veil Brides.

The men standing before her were caked in grime and dirt and blood. They had assault rifles stapled across their backs and grenades on their hips. Jake frowned at her, C.C. coughed awkwardly, and Jinxx just stared at her. There was a noise behind her and all four of their heads snapped back to stare at Andy, who was leaning heavily against the wall and favoring his leg.

His breathing was heavy and his face contorted in pain. He took a step forward and immediately dropped to the floor. Blade, C.C., Jake, and Jinxx all rushed to his side, sitting him up and carefully moving him back against the wall. Andy cried out in pain and passed out. "What's wrong with him?" C.C. demanded. Blade sighed heavily and checked that the splint was still in place before answering.

"When I got here yesterday afternoon I found him unconscious on the floor downstairs. As far as I can tell, he's had this injury for a while. The bone was healed, but it hadn't been set properly so I had to break it again and reset it. I'm not entirely sure that he doesn't have some sort of infection from the bone growing wrong but he hasn't shown any symptoms." Jinxx nodded grimly.

"And who are you?" C.C. asked, still not quite convinced that Blade was there to help.

"My name is Blade. I'm nineteen years old and all my friends are dead. I came up here from D.C. to see if my stepsister is still alive." C.C. pursed his lips and nodded once. "Okay, then. Do you think it's safe to move him? Our base isn't too far away." "Maybe," she replied. "If we can find a stretcher and a way to tie him to it, that would be great. It's not good for him to be moving that leg."

"Jake and I will go look for something downstairs." Jinxx said, and the two men rose and left the room. Andy's unconscious form was slumped against C.C.'s chest. "Is Ashley with you?" He asked suddenly. Blade frowned. "No, Andy and I were hoping that he was with you guys." "Nah," C.C. shook his head. "Haven't seen him since the beginning of all this. We... Well, we're worried that he's dead. Or worse."

Blade nodded slightly and sighed. "I know the feeling. I haven't seen my stepsister since the summer before this started. She's resourceful and intelligent, but she also used to lie in bed all day with her bong and her iPod." C.C. laughed shortly. "Your sister's a pothead, huh?" Blade smiled. "Yeah, I can't imagine how she's faring without that shit."

Jinxx and Jake came back into the room. "We found something." The four of them picked Andy up and brought him down the stairs. Andy whimpered in his sleep and curled into Jinxx, who patted his hair awkwardly. They laid the singer on a gurney that they'd found in a back room.

"How far exactly /is/ your base?" Blade asked as the men prepared themselves to leave. "It's about a fifteen minute walk from here." Jake replied. "I was fifteen minutes away from you guys this whole time?" Andy said groggily. C.C. shook his head. "Not the whole time. We've only been at this base for about a week."

Blade nodded and grabbed her bag from the corner of the room. "Let's go, then." She surveyed the area to make sure the weren't leaving behind anything useful before lifting the stretcher with Jake. Andy's eyes fluttered closed again, and the group left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing this. Or just writing in general, honestly. I probably won't have another update for a while; I have school and homework and a bunch of other stories, too. I'm going to try to figure out how many chapters this will be, plan an update schedule, and then finish this, my series Therapy, and another couple of things I'm writing as well as start an original book that I've had plotted out for a while.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: www.slendersummerseve.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the long notes ^.^
> 
> ...and short chapter. v.v
> 
> Comment please?


End file.
